Una Cita
by Le Petite Vicky
Summary: -UA- La nota no estaba firmada y aquello quizás la motivó aún más para asistir a la cita.


**Summary: **[UA] La nota no estaba firmada y aquello quizás la motivó aún más para asistir a la cita.

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon me pertenece. Todo personaje relacionado a dicho Manga/Anime es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Requerido: **Para los Retos del Foro: _El destino de una estrella_ =)

**Retadora**: AreSerena =3 Adoro a esta chica !

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

**Una Cita**

**o.o.o.o.o.**

Las campanas que anunciaban el fin de clases sonaron justo cuando los alumnos suspiraban aliviados y contentos. Pronto, los asientos comenzaron a verse vacíos y mientras la profesora hacía vanos intentos por recordarles sus deberes para esas vacaciones, los pocos estudiantes que aún seguían en el aula comentaban con entusiasmo lo que harían en sus días libres.

En uno de los lugares a mitad del salón, Serena Tsukino mantenía su vista en la pequeña nota que le había aparecido en su mochila de forma misteriosa. En ella y con una letra pulcra y detallada, la citaban en la fuente de sodas del centro a la salida de clases. _Podría ser que se hubieran equivocado de persona_, fue lo primero que pensó, pero entonces releyó la nota y revisó la parte trasera, dándose cuenta de que estaba dirigida a ella.

— ¿Quién habrá sido? — se preguntó con genuino interés y sus ojos, de un azul que parecía reflejar el cielo, brillaron por un instante.

La sola idea de pensar que tenía un admirador secreto le producía emoción. Y cuando imaginaba cómo sería, si alto o bajo, rubio o moreno, extrovertido o introvertido, le provocaba aún más emoción. También estaba consciente de que podría tratarse de una broma; sus compañeros de clase no eran las personas más serias que había, solo bastaba con ver a su compañero de atrás: Seiya Kou. Un chico que tenía de atractivo lo que tenía de insoportable y molesto para ella. Desde el primer día de clases se la había pasado poniéndole apodos y molestándola con comentarios vergonzosos. No desechaba la opción de que esto fuera alguna broma de él como despedida.

Suspiró y guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su falda, teniendo cuidado de que esta no cayera. Tomó sus cosas y pensó que quizás, solo quizás, si Seiya no fuera tan _molesto _en algunas ocasiones, podría confesar lo mucho que le atrae.

—Bah, no pierdo nada en ir y saludar a Andrew — murmuró saliendo del aula y olvidándose de copiar los deberes que la profesora, inútilmente, había anotado para que alguno los copiara.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Al entrar al local, fue recibida por un ambiente cálido que la hizo sonreír. Al fondo, algunas máquinas de videojuegos habían sido acaparadas por un grupo de chicos de su escuela que no reconoció, pero tampoco le tomó importancia. Caminó directamente hacia la barra y mientras tomaba asiento, esperó a que Andrew atendiera a un par de clientes para saludarlo.

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar que tantas veces había visitado con sus amigas, que hoy parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para no asistir a clases. Bueno, solo tres de ellas, porque Rei ni siquiera asistía a su escuela; por sus buenas notas y esfuerzo, Amy había podido faltar el día de hoy sin preocupaciones, Lita había mandado una nota diciendo que estaba enferma y Mina simplemente no había querido asistir a clases. Ella había terminado enterándose junto a toda la clase, así que era imposible que se fugara para hacerle compañía a alguna de las chicas.

Suspiró y se dijo que debía estar visitando a Lita en esos momentos o simplemente acompañando a Mina o Amy.

—Hola Serena— la voz de Andrew la trajo de nuevo a la realidad y sonrió alegremente.

—Hola Andrew, tiempo sin verte— le comentó la joven recargándose en la barra y apoyando su rostro sobre las palmas de sus manos.

—Vaya que sí, le pregunté a Mina por ti hace unos días y me dijo que estabas estudiando mucho para los exámenes— ella asintió con orgullo. —También me ha dicho que de igual forma suspendiste matemáticas—

La nube de emoción y orgullo se evaporo tan pronto apareció y avergonzada, la rubia se sonrojo mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Me equivoqué en varias ocasiones pero no tanto como Mina— murmuró lo último con rencor y jurándose que su amiga se las pagaría por andar divulgando sus malas experiencias.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que para la próxima vez obtendrás mejores calificaciones— ella sonrió suavemente y asintió. — ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber? — preguntó cuando vio que otro cliente acababa de entrar y se acercaba a la barra.

—Un refresco de vainilla, por favor— pidió Serena con la misma jovialidad de siempre.

—Ensegui…—

—Que sean dos— Serena se congeló en su asiento y Andrew levantó la mirada. A pesar de no verlo, el joven asintió y se fue por las órdenes mientras la rubia se giraba lentamente en su asiento y encaraba a su dolor de cabeza. Ojos color cielo se encontraron con un azul zafiro que brillaban con lo que parecía ser emoción contenida y una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Seiya. —Hola bombón—

Furia corrió por sus venas al escucharlo y apretó sus puños.

— ¡Que no me digas bombón! Mi nombre es Serena, ¿Entiendes? Se-re-na—

— ¿Estas de mal humor, bombón? — la burla en su voz era notoria y Serena entrecerró los ojos.

—Aquí están sus bebidas— Serena se giró, furia olvidada y le dio una sonrisa a Andrew, que se dirigió a atender a otros clientes.

—No sabía que tú y ese tipo fueran amigos— la joven se giró a verlo cuando notó que la voz de Seiya había perdido todo rastro de burla y veía fijamente a Andrew. No pudo evitar preguntarse que estaba haciendo Seiya ahí, pero recordó la nota y suspiró.

—Así que fuiste tú— dijo con desinterés y bebió de su refresco ante la ahora confundida mirada de Seiya.

— ¿Fui yo? ¿De que estás hablando bombón? — el sobrenombre ni siquiera hizo efecto en Serena, que lo vio con aburrimiento.

—La cita— dijo como si en efecto, él supiera algo de dicha nota.

La reacción de Seiya la dejó sorprendida, pues él comenzó a reír como si acabaran de contarle lo mas gracioso del mundo y de repente, la vergüenza se apoderó de ella. ¿Y si Seiya no había sido? ¿Y si ella había asumido, de forma torpe y anticipada, que él era su admirador secreto? _Alto,_ _¿Admirador secreto? Solo fue…una nota_, pensó con las mejillas sonrojadas y evitando ver a Seiya, que después de llamar la atención de algunas personas, ahora estaba sentado en la silla junto a ella y la veía con clara sorpresa en su rostro.

— ¿Pensaste que yo, te había citado aquí? Quiero decir, ¿Para qué? — la vergüenza se fue pronto del rostro de la rubia, al igual que su sonrojo. Ahora, sus labios se apretaron hasta formar una fina línea ante la humillación que estaba recibiendo.

¿Seiya Kou estaba haciendo gala de su éxito con las chicas y su afán de burlarse de ella para humillarla de esa forma? _¡Ja! Ni en un millón de años,_ pensó mientras intentaba ignorar el golpe que parecía haber recibido en el estómago. Siguió bebiendo de su refresco, sus ojos fijos en la lista de precios que había frente a ella y solo deseó que Seiya se diera cuenta de lo mal que la estaba pasando para que se fuera.

— ¿Tienes un admirador secreto? — la pregunta vino después de unos momentos, pero Serena no contestó y de hecho, lo ignoró. —Oh vamos, bombón. No puedes ignorarme solo porque me…reí—

— ¿_Solo me reí_, dices? ¡Te burlaste de mí! Igual que en otras tantas ocasiones, me llamas con apodos para molestarme y me haces sentir tonta, fea y sin importancia. ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Me tienes harta! — el ataque se furia fue tan relajante como notorio.

Cuando giró la mirada, se dio cuenta de que todo el lugar estaba viéndola, unos con sorpresa y otros con pena; sintió la cara roja de vergüenza y se sentó en la silla, intentando encogerse en la misma hasta fusionarse y desaparecer. ¿Cómo es que había pasado de una vergüenza a otra? ¿Y por qué todo le pasaba alrededor de Seiya Kou? Ni siquiera le dirigió otra mirada y solo se dedicó a terminar su refresco.

Checó el reloj de la pared, 2:15, era tarde y en su casa la esperaban. Dejó el refresco sin terminar, dejo un par de monedas de pago y se puso de pie, logrando que Seiya girara su cabeza y notara como empezaba a tomar sus cosas.

—Pensé que tenías una cita— Serena se encogió de hombros y mientras trataba de captar la atención de Andrew para despedirse, Seiya aprovecho para ponerse de pie de igual forma. — ¿No piensas esperar un poco más? —

—Me esperan en casa— murmuró sin girarse a verlo. —Además, si no llegó es porque no le interesaba mucho de todas formas—

—Te equivocas—

Serena se giró de golpe, casi juró que su cuello había hecho un ruido al hacerlo; sus ojos, abiertos y en una clara muestra de sorpresa, parecían no dar crédito a lo que Seiya había dicho. Sin embargo, él sonrió con suavidad, de una forma que Serena nunca había visto y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cuando lo vio abrir la boca.

—Te equivocas— repitió. —No me burlo de ti, yo solo…llamo tu atención de forma poco ortodoxa— confesó con una sonrisa algo avergonzada y ella se sentó de golpe en la silla sin siquiera darse cuenta. —Te llamo con apodos porque todo el mundo te dice Serena y…—

—Ese es mi nombre— dijo la rubia con una sonrisa apenas perceptible y Seiya le sonrió abiertamente.

—No para mí— murmuró. —Porque para mí eres más lista, bonita e interesante de lo que crees. Me gustas, bombón. Me gustas _muchísimo_— confesó con la sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos y Serena sintió como el aire se le iba de los pulmones cuando él volvió a sonreír de una manera que lo hizo ver aún más atractivo. —Por eso es que te cité aquí—

La forma tan intensa en que la veía, la hacía sentir sensaciones nuevas y diferentes, que le gustaban. Serena sintió que sus mejillas iban a explotar de la sensación que estaba sintiendo en el estómago; temió que la gente escuchara los latidos de su corazón, porque éste parecía estar en una carrera y su pecho no parecía poder contenerlo.

Cuando lo vio acercarse a ella, no pudo evitar sentir expectación. ¿La besaría? ¿La abrazaría? ¿Le susurraría algo al oído? El tiempo parecía ir lento mientras lo veía inclinarse más y más, pero su mente trataba inútilmente de anticipar lo que fuera que Seiya hiciera.

Cerró los ojos antes de que los labios de Seiya hicieran contacto con los suyos y la sensación de estar flotando entre nubes, reemplazó todos sus pensamientos. No sintió cuando las manos de Seiya la tomaron de los hombros y sus labios hicieron un poco más de presión, haciéndola ahogar un suspiro de fascinación. Sus mejillas, sonrosadas y demostrando lo nerviosa que se sentía, parecían delatarla con los pocos espectadores que se fijaban en la escena.

Sus labios parecieron moverse con suavidad sobre los de ella, dándole oportunidad de que ella se uniera a él y no se asustara. Por eso, cuando Serena abrió ligeramente los labios y le permitió un acceso más íntimo, supo que ella sería su perdición si aún después de todo lo aceptaba.

Luego de unos momentos, Seiya se separó de Serena, contemplando el espectáculo de mejillas sonrosadas, labios hinchados y ojos brillantes que ella le brindaba. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ladeada cargada de coquetería que la hizo sentir repentinamente desnuda.

—Yo…—

— ¿Tú…? —

Ella sonrió con suavidad y bajó la mirada sin saber que decir en esos momentos. Era la primera vez que un chico se interesaba en ella de esa forma tan intensa; ¡Era su primer beso! No pudo evitar alegrarse de no haber ignorado la nota y asistir, pues algo le decía que acababa de encontrar lo que por tanto tiempo había soñado.

—Tengo que irme a casa— murmuró poniéndose de pie y antes de tomar sus cosas, Seiya ya las traía en la mano.

—Queda de camino a la mía— él sabía que no. Ella sabía que no. Pero el gesto era tan encantador que era imposible resistirse. Un asentamiento por parte de Serena le hizo sonreír suavemente antes de que ambos salieran del local.

En la parte trasera del lugar, Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina sonreían con complicidad mientras los hermanos mayores de Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, ya planeaban los comentarios burlescos para su hermano.

**El Fin =3**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**¡Hola!**

Una historia simple, lo sé, pero las ideas se escondieron bajo las rocas y tuve que ir buscando de una en una. No tuve tiempo para buscar en todas xD

No tengo mucho tiempo, que el asqueroso internet esta…asqueroso. Pero **AreSerena**, espero te guste y haya llenado tus expectativas =D

Ahora vamos al Foro para retar a la siguiente ;)

Hasta pronto.


End file.
